<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>memores acti prudentes futuri by whereisthedamnlostandfound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675898">memores acti prudentes futuri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound'>whereisthedamnlostandfound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the shame always comes at the worst time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Gen, Isle Statue AU, Realm of Mianite, Sad but Kind of Happy, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the legend that the villagers whisper to one another. Dec, who lived it, gave a version that portrayed the Champions and the gods at their best. But the gods and Dec, they know the truth. And like most cases, the truth was not pretty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the shame always comes at the worst time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>memores acti prudentes futuri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>took a while but its here. still inspired by @transvav's Isle Statue AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Declan watched and witnessed his friends and the gods defeat the Darkness so that Light could return. It was a short but brutal fight but in the end the Champions won and the sun finally started to rise.  </p><p>Everyone had gathered by the Tank of Judgement and they were enjoying their victory. Jordan and Ianite simply stood together in peace while Tom and Karl jumped around in joy for their victory. Dianite and Mianite looked at each other begrudgingly but acknowledged each other. They could put their differences aside for a little while longer.</p><p>After a few minutes, Ianite turned to her brothers and interrupted the relative peace.  "We should reward our Champions," Ianite said, "for their hard work and their bravery." </p><p>Dianite cocked his head right and left several times before he stopped and said, "Take off your armour." </p><p>"Why?" Tom asked.</p><p>"We will gift you new sets in honour of what you all have done for us," Dianite decided. Mianite and Ianite looked at their Champions and nodded their agreement. </p><p>Karl, Jordan, and Tom looked at each other with curious faces but started to strip their armour off. Jordan produced an ender chest and placed his armour in it. Tom glared at him but, because they were in the presence of the gods, he held his tongue. </p><p>When all three had gotten rid of their armour, Karl, Jordan, and Tom all stood facing their gods. Dianite approached Tom and grabbed his hand.</p><p>Declan watched and witnessed as Dianite pulled his hand away, Tom quickly turned to Basalt. </p><p>Karl looked to his right and he saw a Basalt statue instead of his friend. He got in Dianite's face and hissed, "What. Did you do. To Tom?!?" He tried to grab Dianite' collar but a shield surrounded Diante and Karl was unable to touch him. </p><p>Dianite looked at Karl with disgust. "The time loop must be closed," he said. Diante looked at Ianite and Mianite with an intense look on his face. Ianite's hands flew up to her mouth and she shook her head. Mianite sighed but nodded. He walked over to Karl and Dianite.</p><p>Declan watched and witnessed Mianite quickly slap his hand to Karl's forehead as Karl turned to try and run away and when he pulled it away, the Caveman was Quartz. </p><p>Jordan looked at his friends and then at his god. "It had to be done," Mianite said.</p><p>"So quickly? So harsh?" Ianite asked with tears falling down her face. Jordan walked over and pulled Ianite close in a hug.</p><p>"It had to be done," Mianite repeated.</p><p>"And you know what you must do," Dianite said with vitriol in his voice, "<em>sister</em>." He looked at Jordan who was still hugging Ianite. "Will you run?" he asked.</p><p>Jordan looked down. "No," he said. "I know," Jordan inhaled deeply and then shakily let the breath out, "that it must be done." Ianite looked down at her Champion and wept for him. He knew his fate and would go willing. She pulled herself out of the hug, leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. </p><p>Declan watched and witnessed as obsidian started to crawl up Jordan's body after Ianite pulled away from her kiss. His transformation was not instant nor fast like the other two's were. Obsidian crawled up Jordan's legs and he looked resigned. </p><p>Jordan looked at Dec as the obsidian reached his chest. "Live, old friend. We'll meet again one day." </p><p>Silent tears started to fall down Dec's face as the obsidian creeped higher and consumed more of Jordan. The obsidian coalesced around his left eye and then consumed it. All that remained of the Captain was a statue of Obsidian. </p><p>Declan watched and witnessed the very same gods who had made him immortal kill their Champions. </p><p>Declan watched and witnessed as the gods vanished to their own realms.</p><p>And Dec broke down. He collapsed as deep, racking sobs tore from his chest and wailed from his mouth. He pounded on the ground and screamed. He tore at his beard and scratched at the ground. His friends were killed right in front of his eyes by the same gods they had pledged their loyalty to.</p><p>Dec cursed the gods. He swore at them and raged; he cursed the day he had ever heard of the name 'Mianite'. How could they commit such an unyielding cruelty? He crawled to Jordan's statue and grabbed at it's legs.</p><p>"PLEASE," he sobbed, "GIVE THEM BACK. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE." Dec begged and pleaded with the unyielding stone and nothing changed. </p><p>Eventually, he collapsed under the evening sun. His grief had taken all of his energy and the sun had dried his tears. Dec laid there until the next noon sun, begging and praying for the gods to return. </p><p>No one did. Declan was alone. </p><p>After a week of emptiness in front of the three statues, Dec went and freed all of the animals on everyone's island. Their masters were dead; they could go and live their lives. He then locked himself in his tower, raided Hermod's stash of alcohol, and got roaring drunk. Dec lost several months to the mind-numbing feeling of being drunk. Nothing mattered. Not his friends, not his life, not his liver, and certainly not the <em>fucking</em> gods. </p><p>Declan would never notice, but his alcohol never ran empty, his food never spoiled, and no Monster would ever attack him while he was alone.</p><p>It was only once Hermod and Orion reappeared was Declan willing to drag himself from the dredges of his bottles. Their reappearance helped remind Dec that he wasn't truly alone. Through their combined efforts, they were able to drag Dec out of his bottle and process his grief.</p><p>The trio faced a hard few years and the years were spent locked in Dec's tower. Dec couldn't bring himself to leave the tower and see his friend's bodies. In the beginning, even the thought of it would send Dec to drink. Hermod stopped drinking to try and help Dec from sinking into the mindless bliss of alcohol. Dec constantly wanted to reach for the bottle and Hermod knew he would be a hypocrite to stop him. It was Orion's presence that helped keep both of them sober. Without him, neither of them would have had the willpower. </p><p>Seven years after the gods had killed their Champions, Dec left his tower for the first time. When he saw the glowstone trees, he headed right back inside but it had been progress. Eventually, Dec was able to stand in front of his friend's bodies again. </p><p>Hermod and Orion stood at the dock while Dec faced the statues. He had three pots with flowers in them and he placed the pots by each of the statue's feet. He then clasped his hands together and prayed. </p><p>
  <em>Lord Dianite, Lord Mianite, and Lady Ianite. I pray that you have taken care of your Champion's souls with more regard than you cared for their bodies. I hope that they will rest well and in peace. I pray that you will never task me to take care of your Champions again and that you never appear in the mortal realm again. I will always be your Priest and thus I will continue to spread your words but the god's will is different from mortals  and I can not take my joy being ripped from me for a third time. I pray this all as your Priest.</em>
</p><p>A gentle ocean breeze caressed Dec's face as he opened his eyes. He walked back to where Hermod and Orion were waiting and they retreated to the tower. They feasted on cake and non-alcoholic juice and celebrated the lives of their friends. Dec raised his glass and cheered his friends. He told them blankly that he did not know what he would do without them. </p><p>And so the years went on. The only reason Dec and Orion truly registered the years moving on was by Hermod's hair. His beard was slowly turning white and he was becoming more and more frail. The walk down the tower to the statues, which had once been so easy for Hermod to do, weakened him terribly and he was unable to do much.  </p><p>Hermod eventually passed on from old age, confined to his bed. Orion and Dec were by his side when he died. They buried him by the three statues at the Tank of Judgement. </p><p>Orion eventually moved away after Hermod's passing. He flew away with promises to come back and visit. He never did. </p><p>Dec was alone again. </p><p>Dec lived alone in the tower Hermod had built him and tended to the graves. To any traveler who found him, he would weave a beautiful tale about the statues. He was, still, the Priest of the gods and the truth was too ugly to tell. </p><p>Sometimes, there were new changes to the island the Tank of Judgement resided on.  Flowers that Dec had not placed in the ground. Near impossible to get Wither roses were planted around Tom.  Chorus plants curled and surrounded Jordan. Obsidian ground had turned to grass and flowers that could not grow there before suddenly were able to grow. </p><p>Dec didn't know exactly what was going on but he had his suspicions. He mentioned nothing in his prayers but when Dec caught strange figures tending to the statues, he was not surprised. </p><p>Over the centuries, time would help to soothe Declan's hurt and sense of betrayal from the gods. It would not be until he met with Dianite that Declan would feel okay again. </p><p>The first god to reappear was Dianite. In the time that he had been gone, he had shed his human-like appearance and seemed more Monstrous in appearance. Dianite had red skin, a snout, and ram horns curling out of his head. Instead of his puffy jacket, white shirt, and khaki pants; he only had a loincloth on. </p><p>Dec bowed but greeted him coolly. "Lord Dianite," he said. "What could bring you back to the islands?"</p><p>Dianite gave a non-sequitur. "They aren't dead. Only waiting," Dianite said. </p><p>Dec looked at Dianite with a confused, stunned, and slightly angry look. "What," he sputtered, "do you mean?"</p><p>"They are frozen in time, not dead." Dianite said slowly, like he was explaining it to a five year old. "One day, my siblings and I will reunite and we will set the heroes free."</p><p>"What," Dec said blankly. Everything he had thought had been wrong. His entire world view had just been flipped by five casual words from Dianite. "What?" he said louder. "When?" Dec asked. </p><p>"You will know when is the right time," Dianite said. He winked and in-between blinks, he vanished.</p><p>Dec stood in front of the statues for several minutes as the information sunk in. He eventually walked and stood in front of Hermod's grave. " You would have been pissed, old friend," he said, "to hear that. I'm stunned too. If Orion heard that, I think he might have tried to punch Dianite. Who knows, he may have succeeded too. Always a spitfire, that one." Dec sighed. "I'll talk to you again tomorrow, my friend." He turned and returned to his tower.  </p><p>Dec eventually caught Ianite tending to her Champion one day. Despite no longer being dressed in pants and wearing a dress instead, she was knelt in the ground and was digging into the ground. </p><p>When she looked at Dec, he noticed that her heterochromia was gone. She had two purple eyes, not the purple and green he had once seen. "Thank you for your care, Mister Priest," she said. "You have given our Champions a far greater kindness than we gave them." She yanked on a stubborn weed that refused to come out. </p><p>Dec looked down and  shrugged. He was still angry at the gods for robbing him of his friends but he also didn't know how to take the compliment. "They're my only friends and my only company here on the Isles these days."</p><p>"I have a request of you, if you are so willing," Ianite said. She looked at the weed she was pulling out of the ground and it shriveled up on fire. "I know we have been harsh to you and I would not slight you if you declined." She nodded and the fire vanished as quickly as it arrived. </p><p>Dec stood silently for a moment. He then tilted his head and asked, "What is your request?" </p><p>Ianite had a serious face as she looked up right into Dec's eyes. "One day I will not be able to tend to the Champions. Will you promise to take care of them in my place?" She asked.</p><p>Dec thought about her request and then asked, "Is that not what I have already been doing?"</p><p>"Aye, yes," she said, "little would change about your duties." She stood up and started to brush off her dress. With a quick expansion of will, all the remaining dirt vanished. She walked over to Jordan's statue and looked down at him.</p><p>Dec nodded. "Then yes," he agreed, "I will, Lady Ianite."</p><p>She turned towards Dec. "Forgive me for insisting, but I will require a promise," Ianite said. </p><p>"I promise I will take care of Jordan, Tom, and Karl in your stead." Lighting struck the top of the Tank of Judgement as Dec finished his sentence. Ianite's eyes glowed purple  as the lightning hit but when the light faded, so did her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Priest." Ianite reached her hand out and caressed Jordan's cheek. Almost too quiet for Dec to hear, she murmured, "My one and only Champion, our meeting draws ever near. Soon, my boy, soon." She leaned her forehead down so it touched Jordan's. </p><p>Dec looked at the two and he could see tears falling from Ianite's face. More strange, Jordan's statues appeared to be crying as well. Purple light in the shape of tear tracks fell from his eyes. Dec turned and walked away so that the two could cry in peace. </p><p>Mianite was the last to appear before Declan and it was different from how he came across Dianite and Mianite. A bolt of lightning heralded his entrance and he appeared next to Karl's statue. He seemed far older and much more unreachable. His hair was now white and his striking blue eyes were turned to white. </p><p>"You must leave these islands and go to a new land," Mianite said.</p><p>Dec looked Mianite in the eyes. "I promised Ianite I would stay here," he said. Lightning hit the Tank of Judgement as he said that. </p><p>Mianite's eyes flashed at Dec's display of disobedience. "Ianite has been captured by Dianite," Mianite growled, " Your Oath is invalid. You are now a Priest of Mianite, not a Priest of the gods."</p><p>Dec raised his chin defiantly. "You and your siblings made me a Priest of all three gods, not just you."</p><p>Mianite inhaled deeply. "If you will not listen and go willingly," He said, "I will force you." Clouds started forming and the sky started to roil. Lightning struck at the obsidian and glowstone trees. One bolt came close to the statues but it was redirected before it could strike anything. </p><p>Dec glared and bared his teeth. "I made a promise and I will not break it for your whims. Immortal I may be, I am not like you gods. I am, innately, human. I do not take my words lightly and I will not allow my actions to go against my vows." As Dec spoke, lightning continued to strike around but some bolts continued to slam the Tank of Judgement.</p><p>"It was the strength of your courage and ideals that led us to choose you as our Priest but I have no time nor patience to convince you." Mianite walked up to Dec as clouds continued to converge on the isles. "You WILL GO," Mianite demanded.</p><p>"I PROMISED!" Dec screamed back into Mianite's face.</p><p>Mianite struck Declan down. When he woke, Declan was in a strange area with only faint impressions of memories pressing down on his brain. He didn't remember much but he did know he was the Priest of Mianite. Perhaps the unknown land that he was in was called Mianite. He was uncertain.</p><p>It wasn't until two strange men arrived that Dec knew for certain the land was called Mianite but there were also two gods, Mianite and Dianite. Mianite had appeared before the one called Tucker and declared him his Champion. Something echoed in Dec and declared that as wrong but he didn't know what. Dianite appeared before Tom and declared him as his Champion. A different something twitched in Dec; a sense of familiarity but he wasn't certain what. </p><p>He did know that Mianite was watching him close. Dec would say he was a Priest of Mianite and it may have seemed like the god to Tucker and Tom, but hidden in his heart, he meant that he was the Priest of the land Mianite. It wasn't until Jordan washed up ashore and declared himself Ianite, did things start to piece together in his mind. </p><p>Declan watched and witnessed as a Zombie appeared in the land and a Captain washed up ashore. And suddenly, he knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>interesting side notes:<br/>-each individual god had to be the one to place the curse on each champion, that's why dianite and mianite couldn't just force change jordan. however, dianite definitely forced the other two's hand. they were willing to wait a while but since he changed tom, the other two had to change their champions.<br/>-all three gods had to be there to cast the spell for it to last as long as they needed it to<br/>-all three gods have to come together to stop the spell, individually they are too weak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>